boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3, Episode 2
BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo: Finale is the second episode of Season 3. Synopsis BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying, Yaya and Adu Du had fallen into Ejo Jo's trap. Now its up to The Truth Trio consisting of Papa Zola, Tok Aba, and Iwan to save them. Ejo Jo manipulates shadow hands to form a cocoon in order to trap BoBoiBoy and his friends. Boboiboy tranforms to Boboiboy Thunderstorm to destroy the cocoon with Adu Du but failed because of the cocoon's strenght. Ejo Jo began to focus to manipulate the Shadow Dragon. Boboiboy told Tok Aba and Papa Zola that they must put on the power bands and use it's power to distract Ejo jo. Tok Aba puts on the Time Manipulation band while Papa Zola picks Gravity Manipulation, mainly because of it's pink color which made his students and Adu Du's jaw dropped. For Molecule Manipulation, Iwan volunteered among of all of the students who are not brave enough claimed that they are too young for it. Then, the three are ready to face up against Ejo Jo until Papa Zola asked him to wait to find suitable name for his team, in which has disturbed him. Papa Zola now named his team as The Truth Trio. Tok Aba used his power to run as fast as he can to stop Ejo Jo, but gives up to lay down out of exhaustion. Papa Zola then used the full power of Gravity Flight against Ejo Jo, this however does not work out properly and he flies backwards instead, causing Ejo Jo to question his actions and lost concentration. Papa Zola kicked Ejo Jo with "Handsome Kick" which has disturbed his power and concentration completely. Ejo Jo, angered and challenged, created a shadow manipulation of himself to beat up Papa Zola. Boboiboy asked Iwan to transfomr the shadow cocoon, only to find out he can't do it. Fang gained consciousness and sees the battle in front of him. Iwan repeatedly tries to use his power, but failed as much. Gopal suggested to Iwan that he should use his own voice to activate his power. Ejo jo's self manipulation shadow managed to gain the upper hand on Papa Zola. The shadow almost kicked him with a dangerous attack until Tok Aba used his power to slow down the time and moved Papa Zola before changing back the time, making the shadow to miss his attack. This continues for a while until Ejo Jo managed to turn the sky dark yet again, indicating the arrival of the shadow dragon. BoBoiBoy and Gopal began to hurry Iwan into using his voice as the cocoon were getting sucked into the dragon's mouth. They cheered on him, saying that they believe in him. Gaining confidence by the help of his friends, Iwan opened his mouth and they heard his voice for the first time, with Yaya and Ying being shocked and Gopal with BoBoiBoy laughing to the deepness of his voice. Iwan lost his confidence, making Yaya and Ying upset with the boys. Gopal apologized and Iwan finally managed to transform the cocoon. BoBoiBoy split into three and broke out of the cocoon along with his friends. Then Boboiboy Earthquake set an Earth Sharp so they can handle it by blowing through the dragon. Papa Zola, Tok Aba and Iwan return the power band to Gopal, Ying and Yaya. Boboiboy Cyclone tried to use his wind to counter attack but failed. Yaya and Ying use their power to save their friends from getting eaten by Shadow Dragon. They ask Gopal to turn Shadow Dragon into other things and he did it so. But Ejo jo used his power to prevent Shadow Dragon from turning into other things. As Boboiboy Earthquake saw his friends are gonna be eaten by Shadow Dragon, he then summoned the Earth Dragon and battled the Shadow Dragon but drangled. Fang said to Boboiboy that he must stop Ejo jo to remove the Shadow Dragon. Then the 3 Boboiboys go to Ejo jo but the Shadow Dragon stopped them. Luckily, Mukalakus arrived just on time to punch it and throw it to Ejo jo, performed a mini combo on him and the band was removed from Ejo jo. As they celebrated their victory, Adu du appeared in front of Ejo jo and tried to attack him but Ejo jo managed to go to his spaceship and Adu du tried to attacked them although Boboiboy tried to talk to him out of it but the spaceship was driven to exile the earth and Adu du was very angry and called Ejo jo a coward. As he was about to leave, he looked at Boboiboy and his friends. He was pissed off and left. They feel glad that they are saved and Fang said that he was good until he was angry when Boboiboy thought that he is now better than him. They started again a fight while their friends are laughing at them. Information *This is the first time BoBoiBoy Earthquake summoned Earth Dragon. *This is the third appearance of the Shadow Dragon but second appearance in giant form. *Tok Aba, Papa Zola and Iwan are the second group of people to wear Ying, Yaya and Gopal's power bands. *This is the first episode where Iwan's real voice was heard. *This is the second time Papa Zola screamed like a girl (the first being Season 2, Episode 12, the third being BoBoiBoy: The Movie, the forth being Boboiboy Galaxy Episode 12, and the fifth being BoBoiBoy: The Movie 2). *It was revealed that Papa Zola likes the color pink. That has been hinted earlier in Season 2, Episode 11. *For a split second, Ejo Jo almost laughed when Papa Zola told him to wait to think of their group's name,but covered it up by coughing. Gallery 1523673 10152155306187280 2052012318 o.png Misteri Nusantara apa kah ini-!.png Video id:Musim 3, Episode 2 ms:Musim 3, Episod 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy